


Performance Review

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Fletch and Vera debrief after their first night together.(In a world where the diary stuff didn't happen)





	1. Chapter 1

The door closed behind Fletch and Vera found herself grinning so widely that her cheeks hurt, yet she couldn't stop. She looked around her without quite taking any of it in, opening a drawer here and there just for something to do, before finding herself in the bedroom with no recollection of how she got there.

Laying down on the large bed and closing her eyes, Vera twisted from side to side as memories from the previous night flashed through her head. She sighed as she felt the ghost of Fletch's fingers running over her skin while picturing the way he looked at her, like he was staring right into her soul.

The deeper she got lost in her memories, and the more heated they became, the more Vera squirmed, feeling her skin turning red as her temperature rose.

Without thinking, she began to unfasten the buttons on her shirt in an attempt to cool down. Then, once she was halfway through she decided that she may as well continue, shrugging the shirt off her shoulders and throwing it casually onto the floor, where it had spent the previous night alongside the rest of her clothes, with Fletch's amongst them, all mixed together in a tangle of uniforms.

Lying back down on the comfortable bed, Vera ran one hand over her stomach, feeling the heat generated from her skin by just reminicing about what had occurred when they were in this exact spot on the mattress the night before.

Slipping the tips of her fingers underneath the top of her skirt, she bit her bottom lip as she wondered whether she had the courage to take that off as well.

What would Fletch do if he returned to find her not only back in his bed, but with her uniform also back on the floor?

She frowned, wondering what the etiquette was in such situations.

For all she knew, Fletch had been hoping he could get rid of her as soon as possible and was just being polite when he said they could spend the day together. She hadn't exactly given him much option but to agree, had she?

What if he came back from the shop, took one look at her in the bed and told her to leave?

What if he laughed at her presumptousness?

What if he chose an omelette over going back to bed with her?

He was a good cook, sure, but didn't men enjoy it when women took the initiative in the bedroom?

_She should never have read that stupid article in the magazine Linda had left in the staff room._

Vera tried to take a few deep cleansing breaths, but they seemed to have little effect.

What if last night wasn't as enjoyable for him as it was for her?

What if she had been _terrible?_

He knew it was her first time, obviously, but as far as she could tell, he did seem to be enjoying himself. Judging by the combination of reassuring, complimentary and seductive words that he murmured in her ear, the warm, eager hands, mouth and tongue running over every inch of her flesh, the loud moans escaping his mouth, the gentle - and not-so-gentle - kisses, the way he sucked and nibbled at the most sensitive spots on her neck. Not to mention the hardness of his...

_"Mmmmmmm!"_

Vera's eyes sprang open, shocked at the loudness of the moan that came out of her mouth with no warning, caused by merely _thinking_ about the way he had part-shouted, part-grunted and part-moaned her name as he came inside her. It was a tone she had never heard from him before, but one that she knew she wanted to hear _many_ times in the future.

Surely, if it was that good for her, he had to have felt it too?

Feeling suddenly imprisoned by her restricting clothing, Vera made quick work of taking off the rest of it, before lying back and cupping her bare breasts, a thumb circling each nipple as she thought about Fletch's mouth on them the previous night.

 _"Fuck!"_ she gasped, one hand moving from her breast to head further down her body.

Before it made it past her stomach, however, she heard the tell-tale click of the front door being unlocked. Without thinking, she pulled the bed covers back and dived underneath them, cheeks burning with embarrassment at her exhibitionism, holding her breath as she waited for the inevitable moment of discovery.

"Vera?" Fletch called, "Are you there?"

Underneath the covers, Vera nodded, even though he was in the kitchen and couldn't possibly see the movement. A few moments later, he entered the bedroom and found the Vera-shaped lump in his bed.

"There you are!" he sounded relieved, "Thank goodness! I thought you'd left for a minute there!"

Vera made no reply, her worries about whether Fletch really wanted her there flooding back.

"Vera?" an edge of concern entered his voice at her lack of response, "Are you okay?"

She moved the sheet down just enough to reveal her eyes.

 _"Yes!"_ she squeaked.

"What's going on? Why are you hiding under there?"

She moved the sheet down far enough to reveal her bare shoulders.

"Because I'm a little bit, um, naked..."

Fletch's eyes widened and he grinned as he took in this information.

"Any particular reason for that?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

Vera opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to work out how to explain her current predicament.

"I, er, got a little...warm...and sort of, accidently, took all my clothes off?" she managed, pulling the sheet back up so only her eyes were showing once more, although she was actually looking everywhere but at him.

"Really?" he asked, "I suppose, now that you mention it, you do look extremely, ahem, _hot_..."

The double meaning was not lost on her.

She lowered the sheet again.

"So, do you still want that omelette, or shall we leave breakfast until later?" Fletch asked with a grin, taking a step closer to the bed, kicking his shoes off as he went, "Maybe after we've...worked up an appetite..."

Taking a deep breath, Vera kicked the sheets onto the floor with a flourish.


	2. Chapter 2

Fletch laid down on the bed, facing Vera, still fully dressed. He didn't touch her at first.

Instead, they spent a few moments looking into each other's eyes, but before long Vera had to look away, feeling flustered by the intensity of his gaze.

"You're beautiful," Fletch finally said quietly, placing a hand on Vera's arm and rubbing the skin gently with his thumb.

Vera blushed, unused to such compliments. Or any compliments at all, really. She had always viewed her looks as average at best - plain, actually - and never thought anyone would look at her the way Fletch was doing right now. Like he wanted to simultaneously devour her and wrap a soft blanket around her so he could protect her from every bad thing in the world.

Although, at this precise moment in time, it was overwhelmingly the former.

Vera felt herself becoming wet between her thighs and inhaled deeply before responding to his previous statement.

"So are you," she whispered, biting her lip, "I mean, you're...handsome. Sexy. _Really_ sexy."

"Oh, you are _definitely_ sexy, too," he said, leaning forward to kiss her.

Vera smiled into the kiss and, to the surprise of both of them, it was her who began to deepen the kiss almost immediately. Running her tongue along his lips, she felt his mouth open and she pushed her tongue inside, hearing him groan in approval as it met his.

_Maybe men did like women taking the initiative after all._

Vera could not prevent the thought, but managed to push it out of her mind almost immediately, all of her senses overwhelmed by what she and Fletch were currently doing.

Vera put her arm around Fletch and pushed the back of his t-shirt up. She ran her hand over his bare skin, pushing the garment up further as her fingernails scratched his skin gently.

She pulled back from the kiss just enough to speak.

"You are _ridiculously_ overdressed," she whispered, before pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Fletch didn't reply, but hummed quietly against her throat, sucking at the soft skin as her hands went to the belt on his trousers.

Within seconds, she had opened both that and the zip, finding herself in such a hurry to remove them from his body that her hand ended up caught in the fabric somehow and, as she tried to release it, pulled so hard that the seam of his trousers ripped halfway down the leg.

 _"Fuck!"_ Vera cursed herself, mortified by her clumsiness, "I'm so sorry! I'll buy you a new pair!"

"No need," Fletch muttered against her neck, "I appreciate the enthusiasm! And by the way, did I mention how much I love it when you swear like that?"

"Really? When I say _'fuck',_ you mean?" she emphasised the relevant word for his benefit.

 _"Absolutely,"_ he replied, "There's just something about the way you say it. It really gets me going, if you know what I mean..."

"I'll be sure to remember that for future reference," she said, her hands disappearing beneath his underwear.

Quickly finding himself naked, Fletch shifted closer to Vera, running his hand through her hair and twirling a few strands around his fingers playfully. At the same moment they pulled back from their kisses to catch their breath, focussing on the sight of each other's face. Vera once again reacted to the intensity of his gaze, as her earlier concerns returned and her eyes moved from his, biting her lip worriedly.

"Vera?" Fletch sounded concerned, "What is it? Is this moving too fast? Do you want to stop?"

"No! Not at all!" Vera insisted, then sighed nervously, "It's just...I...I was wondering..."

"Yes? You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

She nodded, placing her hand on his strong chest, the feel of his heartbeat against her palm reassuring her somewhat.

"It's going to sound...I mean, I just want to..."

Fletch remained silent, giving her time to find the right words.

"Look," she took a deep breath, "If I don't ask, I'm always going to worry about it. I just...I want to..."

She paused once more, with Fletch looking at her in that way he had, of making her feel like she was the only person in the world who mattered. The way that made her tingle in _all_ of the right places.

Finally, she forced the words out.

"About last night. I don't know if...I know you said you enjoyed it. Last night, I mean. I don't know if you meant generally, or certain... _elements_...of it in particular. And I'm quite sure it's not the done thing to ask like this, but you know last night was...well, I was, um, _inexperienced._ And I'm worried that you didn't... _like_ it. That I was...not particularly good. And I _want_ you to enjoy it. I want to...make you feel good. Like, _really_ good. As good as you made me feel. I just want to know if there is anything I could...do better? Anything I did really wrong? Or if you just didn't like it at all. I mean, I know you would have been too polite to say if you didn't, but I want you to tell me. I want you to teach me how to really please you."

Fletch let Vera continue until she had run out of words, realising that this had obviously been on her mind and was something she needed to get out of her system in order to be able to move on.

"So, basically, you're asking for some feedback on your... _performance_...as it were?"

"Oh, God!" Vera cringed, "It sounds _awful_ when you put it like that!"

"No," Fletch reached his hand out to the one on his chest, their fingers entwining tightly between their naked bodies, "It doesn't. I understand. Honestly. And I'm really glad that you brought it up it, rather than second-guessing everything that happened last night. Or everything that might happen in the future. We need to be honest about these things. Especially because...well, because you _are_ inexperienced. I don't mean that in a patronising way, I genuinely mean that I hope you do talk to me about these things, especially if you aren't comfortable with anything. There's no point in us being together if we can't talk about this stuff."

"I know," Vera smiled slightly, lowering her voice as she continued "And just for the record, last night was...well, I thought it was...amazing. Incredible. Mind-blowing."

"Was it?" Fletch asked sincerely, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was...perfect. Everything about it was _exactly_ what the first time should be," Vera reddened, her voice dropping to barely above a whisper now "I never...I never realised it would... _feel_ like that. I didn't know that's what an... _you know_...would be like. Now I understand what all the fuss is about!"

Fletch smiled as Vera let out an embarrassed giggle, then frowned slightly as the meaning of her words dawned on him.

"Vera?" he asked slowly, "Was that...last night...was that the first time you've ever had an orgasm?"


	3. Chapter 3

Vera leaned forward and buried her face into his chest, above where their hands were still clasped together.

She made a strangled sound, embarrassed by Fletch's bluntness. Despite where she worked, she had never quite managed to get used to the casual use of such terminology. Her mother's influence, no doubt.

Fletch kissed the top of her head over and over again, enjoying the feel of her soft hair along with the faded scent of berry shampoo. After a few moments, Vera raised her head and, with a wry smile, nodded.

"Not forgetting the second and third and fourth..." she said with a smile, even as she blushed again.

Before he could say anything in response, Vera noticed the small smile playing around the edges of his mouth and laughed.

"You are looking _ridiculously_ pleased with yourself right now!" she pointed out cheekily, dispelling some of the tension of the moment.

"Sorry," he said, sheepish but with a certain amount of amusement, "Although, not completely. I _am_ rather pleased with myself, if I'm being completely honest! However, I do wish I'd thought to ask last night."

"It's okay," she said, "Believe me, I have absolutely  _no_ complaints in that area."

"Good," he grinned, "But back to your original question..."

He paused to push some of her hair behind her ear so he could see more of her face, then answered her question.

"Vera, last night - _all_ of last night - was _wonderful._ Amazing. Incredible. Mind-blowing. I mean that. Believe me, you seemed to know _exactly_ what you were doing. And exactly what _I_ enjoyed _you_ doing. It felt...right. Like something just clicked. Do you know what I mean?"

Vera nodded, "Yes. I do. But I didn't know if it was just me who thought that. I mean, I was nervous, but not as much as I thought I'd be. It was just... _natural_. Not just... _doing_...that, but doing it with _you,_ I mean."

"Like it's something we need to keep doing for the foreseeable future? Over and over again? As many times as humanly possible?"

"Oh, I do hope so!" Vera replied, "Because there are a _lot_ of things I want you to teach me to do. Not to mention all of the practice I'll need. I have a lot of years to make up for, remember..."

"That will _absolutely_ not be a problem," Fletch asked, "In fact, we should make a list."

"We should. Definitely."

"Actually, there's a few things I wouldn't mind... _trying_...myself," he winked, "If you'd be so kind as to indulge my, erm, _fancies_..."

"I'll happily indulge your fancies anytime!" Vera laughed and squeezed his hand playfully, "Within reason, of course!"

Fletch kissed her gently on the lips before speaking again.

"You know how I feel about you, don't you?" Fletch asked, suddenly serious, "This...us...it's _real_. As far as I'm concerned, this is a proper relationship. A _serious_ relationship, I mean. Not a physical one. I mean, obviously it is that as well, but I genuinely see us having a future together. I _want_ us to have a future together. So, although I am, of course, more than happy to... _assist_ you...with the physical side of things, I don't want you to think that is all it's about for me. I don't get close to many people. I'm not exactly super-experienced myself in these things, whatever impression you might have of me. Especially when it comes to having an actual real, grown-up relationship with someone. So if it's okay with you, I thought you would be able to help me learn how to do that."

"Matt," Vera felt her eyes watering at the sincerity of his words, "Yes. Yes, of _course._ And you know how I feel about you, don't you? I like you. I _really_ like you. Obviously. I mean, I wasn't waiting for just _any_ guy to come along, you know. I wouldn't have done... _this_...with someone I didn't have genuine feelings for. _Deep_ feelings."

"I'm glad to hear it. Because you are worth so much more than that. And I'm so, unbelievably, happy that you chose me. That you _wanted_ me to be your first. That you trusted me enough for that."

Vera smiled and, as she leaned forward to kiss Fletch deeply, she felt a shiver run through her body.

"Are you cold?" he asked, "Shall I get the covers off the floor?"

"A little," Vera replied as she smirked, her fingertips rubbing his bare chest teasingly, "But I can think of a _much_ better way to warm up..."

"Can you indeed?" Fletch smiled widely, "Well, why don't you teach me? We can cross it off our list later."

"If you insist," she murmured as she kissed him once more.

Taking him by surprise, Vera pushed him onto his back and, before he had time to react, straddled him. Fletch watched with a face full of arousal as he took in the sight of her on top of him, moving one hand to her hip and the other to squeeze her backside playfully.

Vera grinned down at him, enjoying the power she felt from being in this position, looking down at him as his eyes kept wandering unashamedly to her breasts as they jiggled slightly whenever she moved.

"You're right," he conceeded as Vera laid down on top of him, her hard nipples feeling delightful against his own chest, "I'm feeling much warmer already!"


End file.
